Synchronicity
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Ryeowook, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." / "Bernyanyilah selamanya jika kau tak mau melihat seluruh kota maupun desa menghilang karena dimakan sang Naga." / YeWook Couple! / RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Synchronicity

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance? Not yet maybe

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Prolog

.

.

.

Bruk! Brak!

"Akh!" Teriaknya kesakitan sebelum dirinya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Tubuhnya terlempar hingga terbentur keras di sisi gua yang dingin. Sisi kepala kirinya mengeluarkan darah segar dan pekat. Membanjiri tubuh dan lantai batu disana. Membuat selera makan untuk makhluk disana terbangun.

Makhluk besar itu menggeram antara kesal dan lapar, "Aku ingin Diva baru secepatnya!" Teriak makhluk yang rupanya sosok naga besar. Sisik silver berada diseluruh tubuhnya. Sayap lebar dan terlihat mewah jika terbias sinar matahari itu mengepak keras, menandakan dia sedang marah.

Salah satu tangannya yang berkuku tajam menusuk tubuh namja yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk tersebut. Mengangkatnya hingga di depan mulutnya dan memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menggigit-gigitnya seperti ia anggap mainan dan kemudian ditelan habis.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku?" Sang naga kembali berucap keras. "Kubilang carikan Diva yang baru untukku!"

Disisi lain, tepatnya di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari besi, terdapat sang penjaga naga. Sepasang matanya tertutup oleh topeng aluminium dan lubang matanya terdapat kaca hitam. "Baiklah, Naga. Aku mendengarnya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya." Ujar namja sang penjaga.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat besi yang tinggi. Diatas tongkat tersebut dibuat melingkar melindungi sebuah bola kristal. Namja itu menurunkan tiangnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan bola kristal. "Tuan, kita butuh Diva baru."

Lalu nampaklah sebuah bayangan di bola tersebut, "Sudah kuduga. Akan ku perintahkan prajurit untuk mengambil diva baru." Ujar bayangan orang didalam kristal mengkilat itu.

.

.

.

Tempat lain, disebuah rumah yang berlokasi dalam daerah perdesaan, seorang Umma sedang tersenyum manis menatap kedua anaknya yang masih bayi tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur.

"Kalian begitu tampan dan menggemaskan. Umma tak menyangka akan mendapat dua anak sekaligus. Ini aneh, kalian keluar dari rahimku hanya berbeda beberapa menit tapi kenapa kalian tidak kembar?" Sang ibu tertawa aneh menyadari pertanyaannya tak mungkin dijawab oleh kedua bayi tersebut.

Bayi-bayi tersebut tertidur dalam damai. Bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum. Umma mereka berpikir pasti mereka memimpikan hal yang menyenangkan. "Ah, chamkaman. Umma punya hadiah untuk kalian." Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, yeoja berumur diatas dua puluh lima tahun tersebut membuka lemari bajunya.

Mengambil dua buah kalung yang ia simpan di antara tumpukan baju. Kemudian menghampiri kedua bayinya yang berumur sekitar tiga bulan. "Yesung-ah, kau adalah seorang kakak. Jaga adikmu ne~ Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, umma berikan sebuah kalung yang dulu dipakai almarhum Appa-mu. Saengil chukae Yesungie."

Setelah mengelus pipi chubby milik anak tertua, Kim Yesung, yeoja tersebut mengalungkan sebuah kalung berliontin clef bass atau biasa dikenal kunci nada F. Sang ibu tersentak namun setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yesung menggerakkan tangannya langsung menggenggam liontin tersebut.

"Ryeowookie, kau adalah seorang adik yang menggemaskan. Umma harap kau tidak dijahili nantinya ketika sudah besar karena kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Saengil chukae chagiya. Umma kasih kalung yang dulu umma pernah pakai saat bersama appa-mu." Kali ini, ia mengalungkan sebuah kalung berliontin clef treble atau lebih dikenal kunci nada G.

Jemari sang ibu menggabungkan liotin itu hingga berbentuk hati. "Umma percaya kalian akan terus bersama dan akur nantinya. Saling menyayangi juga." Ujar yeoja yersebut.

Tok Tok Tok!

Pintu rumah terdengar terketuk kasar. "Ne! Tunggu sebentar!" Yeoja itu meninggalkan bayinya, membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah beberapa prajurit kerajaan. "A-ada apa ya?"

"Kami ingin mengambil Diva baru." Kata salah satu prajurit dingin. "Mwo? Ta-tapi mereka masih bayi! Pasti kalian salah orang." Balas yeoja bernama Kim Ahra tersebut. "Ani. Kami tak salah orang. Berikanlah anakmu atau kami akan mengambil paksa."

Ahra tetap tak mau memberikan anaknya. Berbagai alasan ia berikan agar salah satu anaknya tak diambil. "Pengawal, pegang yeoja ini! Aku akan mengambil anaknya." Printah prajurit yang rupanya adalah ketua prajurit. Langsung saja para pengawal memegang tangan Ahra agar tak dapat bergerak.

"Mwoya? Lepaskan aku! Jangan mengambil mereka! Mereka masih bayi!" Seru Ahra kesal. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata namun prajurit tetap tak mengindahkan perkataan yeoja itu. Prajurit tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, ke kamar sang bayi berada.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menangis bersamaan. Seperti mereka merasakan akan terpisah jauh, salah satu tangan mereka saling bergenggaman erat agar tak terpisah. Ironis. Terasa mereka sudah mengerti arti perpisahan. Seperti mereka sudah mengerti akan masa depan yang akan datang.

Dengan kasar, prajurit tersebut menggendong tubuh yang lebih mungil dari yang satunya. Berkalung sebuah kunci nada G. Yesung menangis dengan volume yang semakin keras. Begitu juga Ryeowook dan Ahra, ibu mereka.

"Jebal! Jangan bawa anakku!" Pinta Ahra sambil menangis sesegukan. "Mianhae, pendeta Kangin yang memberi perintah pada kami. Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun." Setelah itu, para prajurit membawa Ryeowook yang masih menangis keras ke arah kerajaan.

Ahra mematung menatap anaknya yang telah digendong menjauhi rumahnya. "Ryeowookie... Mianhae.. Hiks.. Aku bukan umma yang baik.."

"Huweee! Huweeee!" Suara tangisan Yesung menyadarkannya kembali setelah menatap punggung prajurit yang mulai menjauh. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menggendong Yesung untuk menenangkannya. "Chagiya, uljimayo. Umma bersamamu sekarang." Kata Ahra sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Namun Yesung semakin keras menangis. Seakan memanggil nama Ryeowook untuk kembali. Seakan memanggil Ryeowook untuk menemaninya lagi. "Mianhae, Yesungie. Umma tak berguna... Umma tak dapat menjaga adikmu..."

Ahra mencium pipi Yesung lembut. "Aku harap kau bisa menyelamatkan adikmu kelak. Sebelum ia dibunuh oleh sang naga buas."

The End

or

The And?

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan FF baru! Kali ini saya memakai genre adventure and family. Saya tidak tahu FF ini akan mengambil peminat para pembaca atau tidak karena saya berpikir kalau rata2 YeWook shipper lebih memilih genre Romance dan Drama daripada hal seperti FF ini. Saya sebenernya juga ragu untuk mempublish FF ini. Banyak hal yang harus saya pelajari lagi agar berkembang tapi malah bikin FF fantasy ala kerajaan -v Jika kalian bingung sama liontinnya, bisa liat di image gambar FF ini. Yang kiri itu kunci nada G kalo yang kanan kunci nada F. Oh ya, chappie selanjutnya (jika ada yang berminat FF ini akan lanjut) saya bakal jelasin maksud prolog ini~ Jadi give me a review yang udah sempetin baca :3


	2. Chapter 2

Synchronicity

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin, Donghae, Sungmin

Another cast akan menyusul

Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance? Not yet maybe

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sepasang mata hitam mengkilat layaknya sebuah mutiara kini membulat sempurna. Pupil matanya sedikit mengecil menatap tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca barusan.

Kim Ahra, umma-nya yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang mematikan meninggalkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, namja bernama lengkap Kim Yesung tersebut sedang membersihkan rumah. Dia menemukan sebuah surat di bawah bantal milik ibunya. Dengan penasaran yang luar biasa, ia lalu membacanya.

Bruk!

Yesung terjatuh dan berdiri hanya dengan lutut untuk menopang berat badannya. Terdengar menggema di kamar sunyi milik Ahra. Yesung benar-benar sangat terpukul. Terpukul akan kematian ibunya dan sekarang? Dia mendapat hantaman kenyataan yang lainnya. Tak terasa air mata telah menggenangi kedua bola matanya. Mengalir halus menuju bawah melewati pipi ketika dia menutup matanya erat. Otaknya masih menolak semua kenyataan, terlebih hatinya.

Kembali ia baca ulang isi surat tersebut, mungkin ia salah membaca...

_**Yesungie, umma minta maaf. Umma tak bisa menjagamu lebih dari ini. Mungkin kau sudah menemukan surat ini bukan? Umma akan menceritakan sesuatu yang umma simpan selama ini. Umma sengaja tidak memberitahumu dulu karena kau masih terlalu kecil. Sekarang, kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun. Jadi umma bisa tenang jika semua yang umma tulis bisa kau baca dan kau mengerti.**_

_**Kau tidak lupa kan dengan cerita umma tentang Diva untuk sang naga? Bagus jika kau ingat, tapi umma tak akan membahas itu. Ini soal anak umma yang lainnya. Soal adikmu. Umma sebenarnya mempunyai dua anak yang lahir hanya dengan selisih waktu sepuluh menit. Yang tertua adalah kau, Kim Yesung. Dan satunya lagi, adikmu yang umma beri nama Kim Ryeowook. **_

_**Waktu kau dan Ryeowook berumur tiga bulan, prajurit dari kerajaan Muqzic mengambil adikmu. Mereka membawanya ke kerajaan untuk dijadikan Diva. Umma berharap sekali, walaupun mungkin sedikit kemungkinan akan terjadi hal seperti ini, Ryeowook belum mati sekarang. Umma sangat berharap itu. **_

_**Dan, umma sangat berharap jika kalian bisa bersama lagi. Setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Gomawo, nae chagi. Kau sudah mau menjaga umma dan hidup bersama umma. Gomawo juga karena kau mau menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang umma simpan selama ini. **_

_**Umma takut jika umma menceritakannya saat kau berumur belia, kau hanya akan bertindak gegabah dan malah akan membenci umma. Maaf tak bisa menjadi ibu yang terbaik untukmu. Yeongwonhi saranghae.**_

Yesung menggeleng keras dengan tangisan sesegukan. Ia tak salah baca! Ini sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan. "Mustahil... Aku punya adik?" Dia menyadari kegelisahan dan kekosongan dalam hatinya selama ini bukanlah karena hanya soal ayahnya yang meninggal saja, tapi tentang rahasia sosok adiknya. Tak terbayang baginya jika dia benar-benar punya adik, dan dalam keadaan menjadi seorang Diva Naga.

"Apakah dia masih hidup? Ryeo...Wook?" Tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata. Dia mencoba untuk menerima semua kejutan yang melandanya. Yesung menghela nafas, "Umma... Umma menginginkan kita bertemu lagi bukan? Umma ingin kita saling menjaga bukan?"

Kakinya segera melangkah menuju kamar miliknya yang bernuansa biru muda. Membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang ia rasa penting ke dalam tas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Namdongsaeng yang tidak pernah kuketahui. Namdongsaeng yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan hidup yang sangat kecil sekarang ini."

Keputusan Yesung sudah bulat. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Setidaknya jika dirinya sudah bertemu Ryeowook, Yesung bisa mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan tak akan kesepian lagi. Kedua orang tuanya kini sudah meninggal, tak ada yang bisa dijadikan sandaran selain adiknya bukan?

Tangan mungil Yesung mengambil pedang yang pernah dipakai sang Appa sedangkan tangan yang masih bebas memegang kalung berliontin kunci nada F pemberian ibunya. "Ryeowook, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

.

.

.

'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.'

Namja berperawakan manis itu celingak-celinguk bingung dalam jalan kecil kamarnya menuju tempat sang naga tertidur atau bisa dibilang tempat naga menetap selama ini. Tangannya sedari tadi memegang kalung yang sudah menemaninya selama ini. Kunci nada G.

"Apa itu hanya khayalan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kembali kaki kecilnya berjalan di gua dingin yang menjulang keatas selayaknya gunung berapi yang sudah tak aktif lagi. Didalam gua begitu dingin, tak ada bias matahari yang masuk.

Namja mungil bersuara malaikat itu bahkan tak pernah melihat sebagaimana sinar matahari menyinari Bumi. Dia sudah lama tinggal disini, sekitar delapan belas tahun dan sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan gua tersebut.

Yang ia tahu, ia harus menyanyi untuk sang Naga seperti yang diceritakan penjaga pintu gua yang termasuk guru vocal dirinya. Sang penjaga pintu yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin tersebut sejak kecil sudah menanamkan cara-cara bernyanyi yang benar dan baik padanya.

"Bernyanyilah selamanya jika kau tak mau melihat seluruh kota maupun desa menghilang karena dimakan sang Naga." Kata Sungmin yang satu ini selalu diingat olehnya.

Saat ia sudah sampai di tempat Naga, "Cepat bernyanyi untukku sampai aku tertidur." Perintah sang Naga telak sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur senyaman mungkin. Namja bersuara tenor tersebut langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_**Di balik surga bumi yang kelam ini**_

_**Jauh di bawah inti bumi bersembunyi**_

_**Sendiri menyanyikan doa dan takdir**_

_**Tujuan lagu yang terakhir**_

_**Masa yang telah kehilangan jalannya**_

_**Terantai padaku dengan suara ini**_

_**Di ambang sejarah yang akan terulang**_

_**Mencari tujuan hidupku**_

_**Tanpa ketahui apapun terjadi**_

_**Selain suaraku ini**_

_**Lagu matahari lagu demi hujan**_

_**Requiem sendu yang mengalir**_

_**Di ujung semua ini, dunia yang t**__**'**__**lah mati**_

_**Dengan takdir yang mutlak bernyanyi untuk s**__**'**__**lamanya**_

Tak terasa air mata namja yang tengah menyanyi terjatuh sudah. Naga kini telah tersenyum senang mendengar lagu itu. Lagu yang dibuat Ryeowook untuknya sangat indah. Makhluk bersisik itu senang melihat air mata ataupun nyanyian sedih darinya.

Ryeowook sendiri tak tahu orang lain selain Naga dan penjaga pintu. Bahkan, namanya sendiri tak ia ketahui. Sungmin selalu memanggilnya Diva dan ia tahu itu bukan nama aslinya. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun dia sudah bagaikan pekerja rodi, bekerja untuk menyanyikan lagu pada Naga. Dan yang ia ketahui, sudah banyak Diva yang mati karena tak memuaskan Naga.

Tangannya memenggang erat kalung miliknya seperti meminta kekuatan. Kakinya diberikan gelang kaki agar bisa mengetahui jika ia akan kabur. Di goyangkan kakinya agar tercipta sebuah instrumen yang bisa membantunya menyanyi.

'Siapapun... Tolong aku...'

.

.

.

Dahulu kala, seekor naga menyerang penduduk di desa yang berada di bawah kekuasaan sebuah kerajaan besar. Kerajaan yang bernama 'Muqzic' saat itu adalah kerajaan paling makmur dan paling dekat setidaknya beberapa puluh kilo meter dengan sebuah gua besar yang menjadi kediaman Naga buas.

Sudah tak terhitung saat itu berapa banyak korban yang telah dimakan oleh sang Naga. Sampai akhirnya, pendeta kerajaan Muqzic yang bernama Kim Kangin mengajukan perjanjian pada sang Naga.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan perjanjian? Jika kau tidak menyerang para warga lagi, kami akan memberikan tumbal seseorang yang bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus dan memberikan makanan berupa daging hewan padamu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kangin dengan baju pendeta khas saat jaman itu.

Naga terlihat berpikir sejenak. Awalnya dia ingin menghancurkan kerajaan Muqzic yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini. Namun Kangin keluar melewati balkon dan menawarkan perjanjian yang membuatnya untung juga. Orang yang biza bernyanyi untuknya dan makanan secara cuma-cuma? Bukankah ini suatu keuntungan?

Dan dari sanalah mulai terdengar sebutan nama Diva Naga. Sudah banyak korban selama ini dan yang terakhir ada Park Leeteuk. Namun ia sudah meninggal dibunuh Naga karena tak bisa menyanyi lagi. Pita suaranya sudah hancur ketika dibunuh dan kemudian dimakan oleh Naga.

Pemilihan penjaga pintu gerbang gua pun dimulai...

"Aku akan memilih Sungmin. Bawa dia kehadapanku sekarang!" Perintah Kangin duduk di kursi megah. Kerajaan Muqzic tak ada sistem Raja dan Ratu pada umumnya namun sistem yang menjadi penguasa adalah orang-orang seperti pendeta. "Kau memilih Sungmin? Yang benar saja! Bukankah dia pranjurit paling handal?" Suara protes pendeta lain terdengar.

"Diam kau, Donghae! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Mwo? Aku harus ikut campur! Aku berhak untuk menentang karena aku jugalah orang penting disini! Ini semua menyangkut kelangsungan hidup seluruh penduduk!" Orang itu tetap menentang keputusan Kangin. "Kau saja sudah salah membuat perjanjian pada Naga itu! Kau mau semua penduduk mati perlahan? Dan kau bilang mau menjadikan Sungmin sebagai penjaga pintu? Aku yakin dia akan mau."

Namja yang sedari tadi terus berbicara dengan alasan penolakan adalah Lee Donghae. Seorang lelaki pendeta yang sederajat dengan Kangin. Ini halnya sama seperti Ratu dan Raja. Mereka berdualah yang memimpin kerajaan selama ini.

Donghae merasa tidak senang dengan keputusan Kangin beberapa waktu. Perjanjian yang dibuatnya hanya akan membuat orang-orang yang dikorbankan mati sia-sia. Dan lagi, Sungmin adalah prajurit terhandal juga paling pintar dalam perperangan. Jika kerajaan kehilangan Sungmin, ini sama saja bunuh diri untuk keselamatan kerajaan.

"Jangan memakai Sungmin! Dan batalkan perjanjian itu! Kita bisa membuat rencana untuk membunuh Naga!" Seru Donghae bertubi-tubi di hadapan Kangin. Decakan remeh keluar dari mulut Pendeta yang sedang duduk.

"Apa kau bilang? Pikiranmu itu lebih membahayakan para penduduk! Coba pikirkan jika kita berusaha untuk membunuh Naga, bukankah itu membuat seluruh penduduk mati lebih cepat? Lebih baik kita tumbalkan satu orang untuknya. Paling lama satu orang bisa menghiburnya selama sepuluh tahun, warga juga tidak akan resah dan pasti akan membuat banyak keturunan daripada kita membuat perang dengan naga."

Namja bermata manik hitam itu menggertakkan gigi. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang memuncak. Semua penjelasan Kangin lebih masuk akal memang, tapi jika seperti ini terus mereka hanya akan ada dibawah bayang-bayang sang Naga.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Sungmin.. Kenapa ia juga harus ikut campur?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kangin menyiapkan sebuah smirk untuk diselipkan dengan jawabannya. "Seperti yang kau ketahui soal kepribadian Sungmin. Dan jika kita mengambil banyak orang untuk ditumbalkan, banyak juga yang akan mencoba menyelamatkan kerabatnya yang sebagai Diva. Intinya, Sungmin juga akan menjadi penjaga Diva dan akan mengajarkan calon Diva untuk bernyanyi dengan baik."

'Sial.' Donghae tak habis pikir bagaimana Kangin memikirkannya sematang ini. Dia jadi sedikit curiga. Apa Kangin dan Naga itu bekerja sama?

"Hei pengawal! Kenapa kau masih disini mendengarkan semua percakapan kami? Cepat bawa Sungmin menghadap diriku!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Dengam langkah gagah seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan mewah tersebut. Memberi hormat kepada Kangin yang merupakan penguasa nomor satu di kerajaan. "Yang Mulia memanggilku?" Tanya namja bergigi kelinci begitu sopan.

Lagi-lagi smirk muncul pada bibir Kangin. Dia perlahan berdiri dan memegang sesuatu di tangan kiri yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung. Lalu ia perlahan mendekati Sungmin. "Kau kupilih sebagai penjaga pintu gerbang di gua Naga."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, "M-mwo? Aku tidak mau, Yang Mulia! I-ini begitu sulit. Maafkan saya. Saya permisi dulu." Ketika Sungmin hendak berlari pergi, pengawal-pengawal Kangin memegang kedua tangannya agar tak bergerak selangkahpun. "Yang Mulia! Kumohon jangan!" berontak Sungmin sia-sia.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi mulus namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin tersebut. Memberontak hanya membuat tenanganya terkuras habis. Dia tidak ingin mengambil perintah yang diberikan. Itu terlalu sulit! Dia sudah mendengar beberapa kabar yang mengatakan pendeta tertinggi mencari penjaga pintu gerbang dan ia mendengar juga bahwa tugas-tugas menjadi penjaga juga sukar untuk dijalani. Terlebih lagi, dia memang takut pada Naga besar dari lubuk hati terdalam.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya." Kata Kangin terdengar sangat kejam. Dia mulai menunjukkan hal yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung. Sebuah topeng yang hanya menutupi mata dan lubangnya tertutup oleh kaca hitam.

Topeng tersebut dibuat asli dengan sisik Naga. Dan sudah dibacakan mantra agar siapa saja yang memakainya langsung patuh pada perintah Naga dan semua perintah yang diberikan oleh Kangin.

Perlahan ia memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berteriak keras. Pikiran namja aegyo itu kacau balau ketika topeng sisik itu mekat pada wajahnya. Seolah pikiran bahkan jiwanya akan dikendalikan orang lain.

"Gya!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang...

Mata penuh kenyakinan itu menatap sebuah Kerajaan dari kejauhan, tepatnya diatas dataran tinggi. Tempat dimana perbatasan desanya dengan desa yang berada di dekat Kerajaan maupun tempat mewah itu sendiri.

Ia memakai baju kaos sedikit tebal dibalut baju mantel berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bulu di bahu sampai dada. Mantel itu panjang hingga sepuluh senti diatas lutut. Dibawahnya, ia memakai celana panjang. Sebuah pedangpun terletak di samping celananya dengan balutan pelindung agar tak melukainya. Tas yang lumayan besar ditentengnya di belakang punggung.

Hal penting yang sekarang ia pegang adalah kalung miliknya. Kunci nada F. Clef Bass. Angin sepoi tiba-tiba berhembus menyibakkan surai hitam mengkilat karena cahaya matahari. "Ah, aku tak sabar bertemu para pendeta dan meminta mereka mengembalikan Ryeowook." Gumamnya dengan pikiran amat polos, seperti anak kecil.

Tapi...

Yesung tiba-tiba saja mendecak keras. "Cih, ayolah Kim Yesung! Apa kau anak kecil yang hanya bisa meminta-minta? Kau harus bertarung antara hidup dan mati!" Semangatnya bagaikan benar-benar seperti remaja.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Ryeowookie... Bertemu dengan adikku." Ujarnya sedih. Matanya yang jernih mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca namun segera digelengkan kepalanya. "Aish, kau ini lelaki sejati! Jangan menangis!" Lagi-lagi Yesung berucap sendiri. Bagaikan dialog pertengkaran hati dan pikiran.

Lalu Yesung menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi awan dan masih tetap memegang kalung miliknya. "Umma... Terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku. Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu rahasia ini. Aku akan menyelamatkannya, melindunginya, dan menyayanginya."

.

.

.

Eotthe? Aku rasa ini chappie aneh banget. Banyak kesalahan tertentu yang tak bisa kuhindari T^T And gomawo buat semuaaaaa yang udah review prolog kemarin. Aku rasa ini bukan FF yang bagus untuk dilanjutkan T^T Kalo mau FF ini lanjut, review please! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Synchronicity

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin, Donghae, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun

Another cast menyusul nanti

Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance? Not yet maybe

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

Chapter 2

.

.

.

'Wah kota disini ramai sekali dibanding desaku.' Batin pemuda tampan itu sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerajaan Muqzic di depan sana. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mengamati seluruh aktivitas di kota. Banyak orang berlalu lalang melihatnya heran, mungkin karena pakaiannya yang terkesan seorang petualang.

Kryuk...

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Yesung tersebut berhenti. Tangan sebelah kirinya memegang perut. "Aish, perutku lapar." Gumamnya kesal. Jika ia pergi untuk makan sekarang akan banyak waktu terbuang untuk menyelamatkan sang adik namun kalau tidak makan, energinya akan habis duluan.

Kepala besarnya celingak-celinguk mencari pedagang buah. Kenapa buah? Tentu saja itu bisa disimpan selama perjalan bukan? "Ah, disana." Kali ini ia berlari menuju sebuah kios kecil di sisi jalan.

"Permisi, satu kilonya berapa?" Tanya Yesung. Tangannya mengambil beberapa apel yang matang dan belum matang. Sang penjual menoleh dari karung yang baru saja ia simpan di bawah gerobak. Penjual tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Gratis. Kau ambil saja sesukamu." Balasnya.

"Eh?" Raut wajah Yesung langsung memancarkan kebingungan. Seakan mengerti, penjual tersebut langsung berkata, "Kau pelangganku yang pertama. Lagipula kau pasti orang baru di kota ini, jadi kuberikan gratis saja."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi apa tidak memberatkanmu?"

Penjual tersebut hanya tertawa menanggapi. "Ani. Kau ambil saja. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Kalau aku keberatan, untuk apa kuberikan gratis?"

Rasanya namja bersuara baritone itu ingin menepuk kepalanya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Setelah selang beberapa detik, Yesung mengambil beberapa buah dengan ragu. Perasannya tidak enak kalau mengambil barang tanpa membayarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa namamu?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar mengamati apel terakhir yang ia ambil, "Namaku Kim Yesung." Jawabnya kemudian menggigit sisi apel hingga menimbulkan suara renyah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sedang apa kau disini? Jarang ada petualang yang mau ke kota." Tanya namja bersuara bass tersebut. "Aku mau menyelamatkan adikku yang dijadikan Diva. Karena yang ku tahu adikku diambil oleh prajurit dari kerajaan disana, aku mau meminta kepastian."

"Oh... Aku turut bersedih soal adikmu. Tapi untuk apa kau meminta kepastian?"

"Kepastian soal adikku masih hidup atau tidak, lalu kepastian soal kapan naga itu akan dimusnahkan." Jawab Yesung masih saja memakan apel. "Kurasa naga itu tak akan musnah. Sudah banyak orang yang melawannya tapi tetap saja naga tersebut tidak musnah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta adikku dilepaskan."

"Itu tak mungkin. Jika Diva dilepaskan, seluruh warga akan dalam bahaya, termasuk adikmu sendiri. Sang Naga akan marah dan akan memakan seluruh warga."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kami terpisahkan sejak kecil. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya pun tidak. Aku hanya tahu namanya saja." Yesung menunduk dalam. Tangannya tergepal marah.

"Ehm, siapa nama adikmu? Banyak Diva yang berganti selang puluhan tahun."

"Kim Ryeowook. Yah, Ryeowook." Jawab Yesung mantap. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan kening dan sedetik kemudian senyuman aneh terlukis pada bibirnya. "Dia masih hidup." Katanya. "Sudah kuputuskan aku ikut denganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil bersiap tutup, padahal dia baru membukanya barusan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung makin bingung saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan karung untuk dibawanya. "Aku sudah punya tugas untuk melakukan ini. Sudahlah, kita kerumahku dulu. Aku akan menceritakannya lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

Yesung memegang perutnya yang terisi penuh. "Ukh, perutku sudah kenyang." Tolaknya saat Kyuhyun menawarkan sepiring babi cincang padanya. "Hahaha, bagaimana tidak kenyang? Dua piring nasi saja kau habiskan sampai bersih seperti itu." Tawa Kyuhyun mengejek.

Pemuda tampan itu jadi jengkel mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan. "Sudahlah. Kau bilang kau akan menceritakan sesuatu. Kumohon cepat, waktu kita tak banyak."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada, "Pertama, aku mendengar ramalan jika akan ada penyelamat Diva saat penyanyi Diva sedang ditempati oleh namja bernama Kim Ryeowook."

"Kedua, aku teman dari pendeta Donghae. Dia tahu segalanya tentang Naga dan Diva. Dia juga menentang sistem tumbal penyanyi Diva yang disarankan oleh pendeta Kangin. Ketiga, karena kau sekarang akan ke kerajaan, aku ingin menolong pendeta Donghae yang sedang dikurung oleh pendeta Kangin yang sok tahu itu."

Pemuda tampan itu berpikir sejenak, "Lalu, apa setelah kau menyelamatkan pendeta Donghae, kau tak akan membantuku lagi?"

"Tentu aku dan Donghae akan membantumu. Kami juga muak soal sistem penyanyi Diva. Dengar, kau adalah orang yang ada diramalan itu. Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun menyakinkan.

"Araseo." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. "Sekarang kita buat rencana untuk menyusup ke kerajaan."

Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dan menjentikkan jarinya hingga berbunyi keras, "Tenang. Aku sudah menemukannya." Ujarya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kini Yesung mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah berbahaya. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, suara yang indah, ternyata pikirannya sangat cerdik. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat berpribadian yang sadis. "Dia sungguh menakutkan."

.

.

.

Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut ingin sekali menendang bokong Kyuhyun serkarang juga. "Apa ini yang kau sebut menyusup?" Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung yang terlihat sangat tak mempercayainya.

Bagaimana Yesung bisa percaya padanya? Sekarang mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama kerajaan. Apa Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menyerahkan diri? Atau malah dia berkhianat? "Tenang saja. Jangan berpikir buruk." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja disebelahnya.

Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang yang sangat besar. Banyak penjaga berjaga disekitar pintu tersebut. "Ya, Kai. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu penjaga disana.

Penjaga bernama Kai tersebut mengusap tengkuknya, "Tidak begitu baik. Dia jadi sering berteriak minta dilepaskan. Bukan hanya itu, si Kangin juga bermaksud untuk memfitnah Donghae. Dia ingin membuat Donghae dihukum mati." Jelas Kai.

Kyuhyun mendecak sedangkan Yesung mulai mengerti kenapa namja berambut ikal itu membawanya kesini. Dia beranggapan jika Kyuhyun dan para prajurit didalam sana sebenarnya sudah berkerja sama.

"Lalu, apa pintu gerbang bisa dibuka?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Salah satu penjaga yang lainnya menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sekali saja pintu gerbang terbuka, Kangin bisa saja langsung keluar kesini. Ini akan membahayakan kami semua." Balas penjaga bernama Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Tak biasanya Kyuhyun membawa orang asing kesini." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku-"

"Dia Yesung. Seperti dalam ramalan, dialah yang akan melawan Naga untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, Ryeowook." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung selesai berbicara. Para penjaga disana menganga, "Benarkah? Ku kira ramalan itu hanya omong kosong." Komentar penjaga lainnya.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaan istana? Kami akan menyusup lewat jalan belakang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas yang ia bawa. "Masih berjalan damai. Yah, walaupun Donghae berusaha membuat keributan agar ia dapat dilepaskan." Balas Kai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memasang sarung tangan hitam pada sepasang tangan besarnya. "Baiklah. Itu cukup. Gomawo sudah memberi informasi, Kai, Hun. Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil berterima kasih.

Yesung masih melongo di tempatnya sementara Kyuhyun sudah mulai berjalan ke sisi lain istana. Dia masih bingung dengan namja bersuara bass disana. Kai dan Sehun melempar pandangan. "Ya, Yesung-ssi, Kyuhyun sudah jalan duluan tuh." Ujar Kai membangunkan Yesung dari acara melamunnya.

"Ah, ne." Yesung langsung lari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Orang aneh. Aku ragu kalau dia orang yang ada di ramalan." Komentar Sehun lagi sambil melihat punggung Yesung yang sudah tak terlihat.

"Semoga saja benar dia orangnya. Aku tidak tahan menjadi penjaga lagi. Kalau dia memusnahkan sang Naga, berarti kerajaan ini akan musnah, Kangin pun musnah."

.

.

.

"Ini jalan buntu!" Seru Yesung menatap dinding istana yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya menguap lebar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Telinganya sudah sedikit terbiasa mendengar pekikkan seperti itu.

Yesung mendecak karena Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya. Tangan namja ikal tersebut mengusap dinding berbatu bata itu dengan lembut. Bola mata Yesung berputar, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak ada cela disini! Cari jalan yang lain saja!"

"Sst! Bisakah kau diam, kepala besar? Aku sedang mencoba melihat kedalam istana." Balas Kyuhyun tajam, menciutkan nyali Yesung untuk mengomel kembali. Hatinya panas mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya. 'Cih, kepalaku tidak besar!'

Si pedagang buah menghela nafas setelah mengetahui posisi Kangin di dalam istana. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dinding. Bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kata sehingga dinding itu menjadi menghilang.

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya takjub. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku penyihir dengan bantuan sarung tangan ini." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan sarung tangan yang ia pakai. "Jika mau bertanya, aku akan menjelaskan nanti."

Namja berambut ikal itu berjalan tenang masuk kedalam sana. Seakan tak ada rasa takutnya dengan beberapa prajurit baru yang belum tahu kalau dia adalah teman Donghae. Yesung cepat-cepat ikut masuk saat merasa lubang di dinding yang disana akan menghilang

Mereka berdua segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak halaman istana. "Dengar, sebentar lagi Kangin akan melewati jalan itu untuk menuju kamarnya atau mungkin menuju kamar Donghae." Kyuhyun menunjuk pada koridor istana. "Nanti akan ku beri jalan untuk masuk. Kau sembunyi dibalik guci sedangkan aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Donghae."

Yesung mengangguk setuju atas rencana Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai melakukan apa yang di katakan namja bersuara bass tersebut. Dengan sedikit mantra, keduanya berhasil masuk ke dalam bagunan mewah tersebut.

"Sembunyilah disini. Saat Kangin melewatimu, lakukan apa saja untuk mengulur waktu agar dia tak ke kamarnya. Karena kamarnya dan ruangan Donghae disekap sangat dekat." Pesan Kyuhyun sebelum berlari menuju ruangan Donghae di tahan.

Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia ingin langsung mencari Kangin dan membunuhnya tapi resikonya begitu besar mengingat ini adalah tempat yang sudah di ketahui Kyuhyun sejak lama. Namja itu pasti sudah tahu seluk beluk penjagaan disini.

Namja bermata obsidian itu tetap menunggu beberapa saat. Hingga indra pendengarannya mendengar langkah kaki, tangannya sudah siap memegang pedang di pinggangnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Kangin melewatinya secara tidak sadar. Dengan kesempatan itu, Yesung langsung menodongkan pedangnya dari belakang. Membuat Kangin terhenti dalam keterkejutan. Tapi sayang, wajah terkejut Kangin hanya bertahan dalam dua detik dan langsung tergenti oleh senyum seringai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Yesung." Mata sipitnya reflek terbuka. Ia tak menyangka bisa secepat ini ketahuan. Giginya bergemertak. "Kau tahu aku?"

Kangin tertawa sinis, tanpa menoleh dan merubah posisi. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Aku pendeta, dasar bocah."

Yesung mencengkram kuat pedang ia pegang. Ingin sekali langsung ia tebas pedangnya pada leher si pendeta sombong itu. "Cih, sialan. Dimana dongsaengku?! Dimana tempat Naga itu berada? Katakan dimana! Dan bebaskan dia segera!"

Kangin melipat tangannya di dada. Mengangkat wajahnya cukup tinggi. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tahu resikonya kan kalau sang Diva dibebaskan begitu saja? Dasar bocah!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Pendeta kejam!"

Sret! Ctuk!

Dengan gesit Yesung melompat mundur untuk menghindari lemparan pisau kecil yang kini menancap di lantai istana. Sedikit mendecih kesal karena kegiatannya untuk menebaskan pedang gagal sudah.

Setelah berdiri dengan benar, ia menoleh cepat pada sumber pelempar. "Kau..." Yesung bergeram marah. Dari yang dia lihat, orang yang melemparnya pisau adalah prajurit milik Kangin. Dan dari wajahnya, terlihat sekali kalau ia bukan teman dari Kyuhyun. Bermuka keji.

"Oh, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau datang di waktu yang tempat. Dia yang mau mengambil Diva dari kita. Kau tahu kan akibatnya kalau dia membawa pergi Diva? Leeteuk tak akan kembali." Ujar Kangin terdengar seperti mengancam.

Eunhyuk, si prajurit yang dipanggil Kangin tadi merubah wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pedang tajam yang ia pegang dan ia posisikan tepat di depan wajah.

"Urus dia, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Kangin sambil berlalu. "Ya! Jangan kabur kau, Pendeta sok tahu!"

Trang!

Saat Yesung hendak melukai Kangin dari belakang, Eunhyuk segera menahannya. Suara tabrakan antar pedang itu menggema ke seluruh lorong ini. Pedang mereka seperti membentuk silang. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau cukup pandai dalam pedang, bocah." Kata Eunhyuk penuh keremehan tepat didepan wajah Yesung.

Urat leher Yesung mengeras. Deru nafasnya jadi tak teratur. Ditatapnya balik dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku bukan bocah!" Dengan satu hentakan, ia mendorong kuat pedangnya.

Merasa sedikit terdesak, Eunhyuk masih memamerkan senyum seringainya. "Benarkah? Berduel denganku untuk membuktikannya."

Trang!

Mereka berdua berlari mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil posisi, mengatur jarak. Keduanya tetap memasang mata tajam. Seakan ingin segera menghabisi apa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Rasakan ini!" Eunhyuk maju dengan larian cukup cepat. Mengebaskan pedangnya berkali-kali dengan penuh perhitungan. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa menangkis seadanya saja. Dia cukup kewalahan dengan posisinya.

Soal pedang, Eunhyuk lebih unggul daripada Yesung. Namja bertubuh kurus itu memang sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk ini. Sedangkan untuk Yesung, namja berumur belasan itu hanya sebuah batu kecil tak berguna. Dia tak pernah ada sedikit ilmu untuk menggunakan pedang selain melawan asal-asalan.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Mereka berlari mundur lagi untuk mengambil jarak. Nafas keduanya terdengar tak stabil. Disela mengambil nafas, Yesung tersenyum karena berhasil membalas beberapa kali serangan Eunhyuk sehingga membuat namja itu cukup kehilangan nafas.

"Hei bocah... Kau kenapa mencari tempat Naga itu berada? Bukannya tak ada urusannya denganmu?"

"Adikku dijadikan Diva. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" Seru Yesung keras.

"Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkannya? Harusnya kau bangga! Menjadi Diva itu adalah pekerjaan yang di muliakan para penduduk!"

"Apa kau gila? Bangga? Otakmu kemana hah?! Adikku akan mati! Dia akan menyanyi selamanya untuk Naga!"

"Omong kosong!"

Trang! Trang!

Pedang mereka beradu kembali untuk beberapa saat. Yesung mengambil posisi terjauhnya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Siapa yang berbicara omong kosong? Kau sudah dibohongi oleh Pendeta sialan itu!"

"Jaga omonganmu, bocah! Pendeta Kangin bukan orang seperti itu! Leeteuk akan kembali! Adikmu juga akan kembali pastinya! Jadi pergi, dan jangan mencari adikmu lagi!"

Yesung seketika teringat cerita dari sang Ibu. Ahra pernah bercerita akan Diva terdahulu. "Sudah kubilang kau dibohongi! Leeteuk sudah mati! Diva itu sudah mati! Kalau Leeteuk belum mati, kenapa dia digantikan oleh adikku? Semisal dia belum mati, kenapa kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Posisi bertahannya jadi mengendur. Tangannya tidak memegang pedang seerat sebelumnya. Otaknya menimbang kata-kata namja itu. 'Be-benar juga katanya.' Batinnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Leeteuk pasti belum mati. Dia belum mati!" Eunhyuk masih berusaha positif thinking. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri jika kata-kata Yesung adalah kebohongan semata.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dengan semangat yang masih membara, Yesung kembali menyerangnya. Eunhyuk agak terkejut melihatnya dan menangkisnya dengan meringis karena serangan Yesung yang bertubi-tubi sangat sulit ditangkis secara langsung.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan adikku! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Pendeta Donghae duduk termenung di sudut kamarnya. Dia sudah lelah membuat keributan apalagi mencari celah agar bisa keluar dari penjara nyaman itu.

Kedua kakinya menekuk dan dipeluknya erat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Pikirannya akan nasib para Diva selalu menghantuinya. Namja itu benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.

Bahkan, nyawa Ibunya juga melayang karena membantunya. Ibunya saat itu yang setuju dan sejalan dengan pemikirannya berniat untuk membantu. Semua yang diketahui Ibunya akan sang Naga tertulis pada buku yang tersimpan di kamar bekas Ibunya tinggal di Istana ini.

Saat itu, Pendeta Kangin yang mengetahui niat sang Ibu segera memerintah agar buku itu dihancurkan. Ibunya yang berusaha melindungi buku itu hingga di ujung balkon Israna akhirnya di dorong sampai jatuh kebawah dengan tangan yang memegang buku itu.

Sialnya, sejak itu juga Pendeta Kangin mengurung Donghae.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" Dengan kesal ia mengacak rambutnya. Dia tak bisa melarikan diri. Didepan ada dua penjaga baru yang pasti belum mengenal siapa dia dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dia tak bisa lari dari jendela karena ada penjaga yang menjaga juga.

Bruk!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok tinggi berambut ikal. Tangannya sedang mencengkram kuat leher salah satu penjaga sedangkan tangan lainnya memutar kunci kamar.

"Annyeong, Donghae~ Pahlawan telah datang~" Suara bass itu terdengar seperti lonceng gereja yang berdentang. Dengan siggap tubuhnya langsung berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

_Pintu rumah yang mewah di ketuk sopan oleh salah satu prajurit. "Tunggu sebentar!" Salah satu orang didalam rumah kemudian membuka pintu._

_"Apakah ini kediaman rumah Lee?" Tanya prajurit itu basa basi._

_Saat itu, Eunhyuk yang berumur lima belas tahun mengangguk. "Ne. Aku anak mereka. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya terburu-buru sebab ia masih harus membantu Leeteuk, pembantu di rumahnya yang sudah dianggap olehnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri._

_"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Kami mendapat perintah dari kerajaan agar anda dijadikan Diva Naga. Bagaimana?" Tanya balik si prajurit. Tubuh Eunhyuk tersentak. Dia tak menyangka jika akan dijadikan Diva. _

_"Ta-tapi.. Aku..." Sungguh dia bingung sekarang. Dia adalah anak kesayangan juga anak bangsawan, tidak mungkin orang tuanya menginjikan hal ini. Lagipula pekerjaan menjadi Diva adalah pekerjaan yang beresiko namun memuliakan, setidaknya itu yang ia tahu._

_"Hyukkie~ Siapa yang berkunjung? Kenapa tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" Tanya Leeteuk dari dapur. Ia berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Heh? Siapa mereka?" _

_Eunhyuk menjelaskan siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka. "Jadi kau akan menjadi Diva?" _

_"Aku tidak tahu. Aku anak bangsawan dan juga anak tunggal. Pasti tak mungkin aku bisa menyetujuinya. Orang tuaku juga pasti akan melarang hhal ini."_

_Leeteuk mulai berpikir keras. Setelah cukup lama ia mengambil keputusan terbaik. "Aku! Aku saja yang pergi untuk dijadikan Diva!" Teriak Leeteuk lantang._

_Keputusan itu telah diambil oleh seorang anak yatim piatu dan berderajat di kasta paling bawah. Untuk melindungi Eunhyuk yang belum mengerti dalam soal pekerjaan seorang Diva sesungguhnya. Untuk melindungi majikan sekaligus orang yamg dia sayangi sebagai keluarga._

_._

_._

_._

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan mencoba menghasutku, anak kecil!" Seru Eunhyuk berusaha membalas serangan Yesung. Entah kenapa pikirannya terbawa ke masa lalu. Disaat-saat dirinya akan berpisah dengan Leeteuk.

"Sudah kubilang kau yang dibohongi oleh Kangin! Leeteuk sudah mati! Untuk apa adikku dijadikan Diva kalau Leeteuk masih hidup?!"

Trang!

Pedang Yesung terpelanting cukup jauh. Kini posisinya sangat tak menguntungkan. Jatuh terduduk di depan musuhnya. 'Sial! Tadi seharusnya jangan kuserang dulu."

Ujung pedang milik Eunhyuk mengarah pada leher Yesung. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap remaja itu dengan penuh bimbang. Sungguh, dia jadi kembali bingung. Pendiriannya akan kepercayaan terhadap Kangin mulai memudar.

'Dia mengatakan kebenaran. Jadi... selama ini aku mengabdi pada orang yang salah?'

.

.

.

The And


End file.
